Epilogue
by Nate Z
Summary: Set immediately after Things Change, the Teen Titans recieve help in defeating the creature from a source no one could expect.


**Epilogue:**

Robin was getting frustrated. No matter what he and the Titans did, the creature simply absorbed another substance that made it immune to whatever strategy they developed. He was relieved when he was finally able to reach Beast Boy on the communicator, but to be honest, he wasn't sure what good his green comrade could really do.

He quickly ducked as the creature threw some empty crates at him and retaliated with a set of exploding disks. However, the creature simply absorbed some metal and was unharmed as the disks impacted against its body.

"Raven!" the Boy Wonder called. "See if you can hold it down! Cyborg, you ready!"

"I got the sonic if you got the boom," Cyborg replied.

"Good! Go!"

However, the Titans never got the chance to implement their latest strategy. Not because the creature thrashed them yet again, but because someone else beat them to the punch.

Out of no where, a beam of blue light hit the monster, and snared it what appeared to be a web made out of electricity. The creature roared, as if actually in pain as it struggled to free itself.

Confused, the four Teen Titans looked to the ceiling. There they found a new arrival floating above them with silver wings sticking out form behind him. What the Titans could see of his costume it looked to be black and purple. The sparking blue electricity from his gauntlet was bright enough to cause them to look away.

"Ricochet!" the bug-man called. "Hit him with the disks! Now!"

This prompted the arrival of another new comer, dressed in black and white and who made his entrance by literally bouncing off the walls. Almost too quick to see, he hurled golden disks at the beast, which exploded. They impacted just as the monster freed itself, but when the smoke cleared, it had reverted back to its original form.

"All yours fearless leader," the bouncing boy said as he gracefully slid to a halt.

Through the roof came crashing a third costumed individual. He was dressed majestically in silver and gold with a red flowing cape. Upon landing in front of his intended target, he wasted no time in punching it mercilessly, laying into it with a brutality that contradicted his regal appearance. Lacing his fingers together, he brought his combined fists down onto the creature with such an impact that the concrete floor shattered. Upon getting back on its hands and knees, the Titans saw that the monster seemed to be...bleeding a strange green substance.

Standing straight, the man in gold said one word: "Dusk."

Had he time, Robin would have felt a chill go down his spine at the coldness in the man's voice. However, before he could, he was blinded by a light that could only be described as multi-colored and black as starless night at the same time. After blinking several times, he saw that the creature had simply vanished.

"Well, that's that," the black-and-white clad one said as he dusted his hands and the flyer landed beside him, allowing the Titans to see that he looked like some sort of robotic insect. "Another test passed. Straight A's all around." He then glanced at the gaping Titans and as if noticing them for the first time, waved and said "Yo dudes. Sup?"

"Okay!" Cyborg said. "Could someone please explain to me what just happened!"

"Heh, sorry," the insect man said, sounding embarrassed. "We've been tracking that thing for almost a week. I'd finally developed a way to both cancel out its absorption abilities and weaken its hide, but the problem became delivery, and by the time--"

"Hornet. Ricochet," the Golden Man said, walking up to his two comrades. "Enough. We owe them no explanations. If they were competent, we wouldn't have needed to interfere."

"Sorry Prodigy," Hornet said softly.

"Whatever you say boss man," Ricochet added, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Hold on," Robin said, walking over to the so-called Prodigy. "I appreciate the save, but just who are you guys? What's your story?"

"We actually, uh, don't have a name yet," Hornet replied. "But we're good guys, don't worry."

"Were like you," Ricochet said. "Only more awesome."

"We are the best," Prodigy said. "And you are in our debt. Dusk."

And in another flash off colorful blackness, they were gone, leaving four very confused Titans.

"Is it just me," Raven finally spoke, "or is that Prodigy guy kind of a jerk?"

Before anyone could answer, a green and black-spotted cheetah burst onto the scene, quickly morphing into Beat Boy as it did. "Sorry I'm late! What--hey! What the...?"

He surveyed the scared battle scene and then looked to his comrades, even more confused than they were

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Night soon fell over Jump City, and high above, a lone figure watched over it, simply standing in the air as his crimson cape blew in the wind.

"The creature is defeated," Prodigy said. "The others are eager to return. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them they are to stay in Jump City for the moment," came voice from the roof of the nearest skyscraper. A voice as cold as it was smooth. "I've already arranged for you all to attend the local high school. There is much for you to learn here."

"From the Titans?" Prodigy asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yes. Do not underestimate them because of the creature. They did not have the advantage of studying it as you did. There is much they can teach you."

"If...if you say so."

"Yes, I do," the voice said as the body it belonged to melted out of the shadows. The city's light glinted off the golden half of his face mask while the darker half seemed to draw the shadows along with him.

"If it helps, think of it as a field trip," Slade offered, "my Prodigy."

* * *

**End Credits:**

I greatly enjoyed the last episode of the Teen Titans cartoon, but not as a last episode. It felt very much like a season premiere to me, so I decided to take it as such. Not only does this serve as an epilogue to "Things Change," but a prologue for my "Teen Titans: Season Six." That said:

Teen Titans owned by DC comics and Warner Brothers (and probably a whole shload of others). Hornet, Ricochet, Prodigy and Dusk owned by Marvel Comics and brought to life by the genius of Joseph Harris.


End file.
